Rhinos fleeing
by Tzaotao
Summary: The Rough Rhinos are fleeing but from what? read to find out rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the Rough Rhinos, in particular Colonel Mongke and what they have experienced in their life before starring in "avatar day"

any way I dont own Avatar the last airbender, its my first story, hope yall enjoy and it wont be a oneshot

* * *

**Rhinos fleeing**

Late in the evening. Stormy weather. Lightning flashes in the horizon.

Mongke didn't care, he was too deep in grief after what he had just lost, or willingly given up to be precise.

A few of his friends looked at him, a mixture of worry, understanding and slight traces of despair, in their eyes. He knew how they felt; he knew that they like him wouldn't be capable of going back. Not now, not ever.

They had left their home through 3 years, the one place where the Rhinos believed that they had sanctuary.

The years had been a dream, but as it often goes, it was turned into their personal nightmare. If they had stayed it wouldn't be theirs solely anymore, everyone around them would have been sucked into the maelstrom of destruction which would've come eventually.

With that in mind they had set off the coast, to fish they said. They had received their fair share of comments and warning shouts for that. They knew that the spectators believed them to be dead already.

Their goal exactly.

If people believed something hard enough, then they would be blind to the possibilities, of the Rhinos survival that is.

Perished at sea. Not a fate Mongke wanted to be associated with personally, but it erased all traces and they would segment it by smashing the boat to pieces and letting the wreck drift out to sea. With some luck it would wash up on the right shores.

The shores they had left.

Another thunder cracked in the distance made Mongke look up and at his second in command Yeh-lu, already with a stick of dynamite in hand ready to blow up their transport.

"We aren't far form the shore, we can blast the boat here". "And swim to the beach?" Mongke finished.

Yeh-lu nodded and then continued "yes and find our mounts, we aren't far from where we've hid for such a long time now".

"Our mounts heh heh, now that is something I've missed living on the mainland" Ogodei said in a nostalgic tone, reminiscing fond hunting memories in the rhinos youth.

The remark had the intended outcome as Mongke smiled looking at the shoreline only a few minutes swim away.

It was a harsh trip.

Through cool water and high waves, bellow the occasional debris of the blown up boat and avoiding the reef, finally to set foot on a small strip of land which was secluded by numerous rocks and cliffs.

Mongke didn't look back, neither did any of his men, not needing the reminder of what they had been forced to leave, a good home, to be respected, friends, culture and… a beloved wife

* * *

Notice Mongke's expression when facing Aang in make-up? it have always puzzled me that he just didn't attack him right then and there, they are 5 full grown battle hardened men to the avatar, one was brave enough to face him alone? why didn't the rest just charge him and get it over with?

why didn't Mongke want to face Aang in a group oppsoed to alone?? I'll follow up on those thoughts later


	2. 3 years and 6 months prior

Three years and 6 months prior:

Three years and 6 months prior:

Looking out at the devastated village in front of him, Kahchi sighed: "We're going to do this for years aren't we?" turning to the nearest other Rough Rhino, Vachir, who just nodded sadly, back at him.

It was a grim truth that all the Rhinos knew: they would claim villages in the name of the firelord until the end of time or when the war ended.

With almost 20 years until the comet returns, it wouldn't happen anytime soon. No surprise the moral was low as always, and the captain was in a foul mood. Nothing new, as always.

Claim a village one day, only to burn a new down the next, because the villagers just had to resist.

It wasn't that they liked to destroy the home of a single mother or harm a man or 10. They had their orders; claim all villages they pass by or destroy them. A cruel order given by a cruel man, the man that had banished them all to the earth Kingdom until their task was complete.

All because they questioned him…… and laughed a bit at him when he fell off his Rhino. The memory still brought laughter and a tear to their eyes, only for it to be replaced by one of sadness remembering their situation, current and future.

Keeping the thoughts of the past at bay was of course essential to the Rhinos survival when they came to business.

Captain Mongke therefore supported pastime activities, of which singing was a favourite. They had often entertained their higher ups at a victory celebration with their talent, when they occasionally had joined up with a battalion or army.

The rest of the time they ensured their weapons was in top shape, sharpening a halberd, repairing a chain, making dynamite or arrows. And improving ones firebending moves.

Suffice to say their everyday lives were boring to the point of beyond tears, yawning and frustrated screams.

They craved adventure, so they often disguised themselves as earth kingdom. When caught by their countrymen they said that it was for "research".

When in a village it often happened that they just had fun for their last booty raid.

The coins were the same so they didn't run a risk at getting caught.

One such night out in enemy territory was this night.

Breathing in, Mongke could smell the warm scent of curry noodles, boiling jook and deep fried dough.

It was an evening of celebration for this little town apparently.

Mongke was sure of that, he could already smell the excitement, the air was so thick with it, he could barely walk forward.

He grinned a bit to himself when he saw the mayor, a man of obviously weak character. Standing tall as if he had something to be proud at, but then again he had reason to be so.

His town was having a festival of sorts and were decorated grandiosely, glory and joy were the keywords to describe the mood and feeling of the crowd.

Mongke envied them, they hadn't a care in the world, had he had less sense he would have warned them to remember the war going on. But it didn't matter to them really, their home weren't important.

The tip facing the ocean might prove a useful lookout to the island a few miles of the coast but that was it. It wasn't as if it was a great fortress or contributor of troops.

His smile turned to a facial expression mostly related to surprise and disbelief when his eyes gazed on the….. structures being driven onto the main plaza.

Two they were. Two statues made of wood and paper, easily burnable materials the soldier side of Mongke noted, but still awe inspiring to the spectators.

But it wasn't the size the statues that snapped him out of it, it was who they were made to resemble, avatars. Roku and his predecessor Kyoshi. Or at least Mongke assumed the other was Kyoshi, he had never seen a live woman wear that much make-up. He believed she looked a bit strange.

But Mongke was further startled with the next turn of events. A man running with a torch, jumping through the Kyoshi statue, setting it ablaze in the process. Then throwing the torch into the face of the Roku statue, hitting it right in the forehead, smashing through the thin wood and paper frame.

Mongke shivered a bit at that, considering Roku had tried to prevent the war, these people should be praising him like the god he were back then, and just what had Kyoshi done to them?

Mongke didn't know and frankly it didn't really matter to him, but Roku was a Fire avatar first and foremost. Burning him or even an effigy of him was demeaning to the entire nation.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around rather violently to face Kahchi who silenced the: **"what"** that was hastily brewing in Mongke's throat, with a stare that almost screamed "cool your temper".

Which Mongke fortunately did, but he still felt annoyed by the constant chanting: down with the avatar, down with the avatar. Mongke wasn't the only one thinking that the whole town of Chin was crazy. Wasn't they supposed to love the avatar or even worship him/her?

Speeding to get out of the town of nutcases the Rhinos knocked over a small group of cloaked women.

Muttering a "sorry" Mongke went to help one of them up.

When his hand began to grip around her arm however, she quickly knocked him over putting his arm in a vicious lock, threatening to break his hand, arm and shoulder.

"Shang Xiao? What are you doing? We don't need that kind of attention right now" another woman hissed while the rest of the women got up and began to screen the situation from the general populace of Chin.

"Just being friendly to the locals, Jun-jang" was the annoyed reply from the woman apparently named Shang Xiao.

"Wouldn't it be an idea to go for a local then?" Yeh-lu said while stroking his already foot long beard

"Just release my arm or I release you of yours, permanently" Mongke was in no mood for this, his evening started out so well, only to get sour with a desecration and now by having his arm twisted. Not a time to be near him for anyone.

"1. Don't threaten me buddy, ever and 2. You're not locals?"

"Not even from the province" Yeh-lu stepped forward waving his hand to dismiss the subject

"Drop the chit chat, release Mongke and let's part ways, then no one gets noticed and everyone's happy okay?" Ogodei weren't in a good mood either but at least he thought clearly, more so than Mongke at least.

"Just release him Shang Xiao, these guys wont give us anymore trouble, I hope" Jun-jang, the supposed leader, said nodding to Shang Xiao to ease her grip.

With a bit of reluctance and an annoyed growl Shang Xiao submitted, letting go of Mongke's arm after starring him in the eye for what felt like an eternity fore both of them.

As the women scattered into the crowd Mongke sat calmly looking at them go.

"Something wrong sir?" Kahchi piped in. "normally you don't react to a near brawl like this, with ummmm, bewilderment"

"Its not the little lock that is puzzling me, Kahchi. That woman…." Mongke was cut off before he could finish

"had eyes you could drown in and not care" Ogodei snickered like a little naughty school boy

"not that You near-bald nut, its was the make-up around them, the same as the giant Kyoshi statue"


	3. only temporary

Makeup,

Makeup,

such a simple thing,

who would have thought or assumed it could mean so much?

Mongke could put two and two together and knew it was time to get out of the town of Chin with its ridiculous mayor and strange habits. A fight or at least a sort of attack was about to be made against it.

Not by fire nation, but by other earth kingdom citizens. Mongke didn't know who were the most insane of the parties.

The town of Chin or the small group of women (in too much makeup) who were about to take out a task of sorts against a far larger body of people.

Mongke didn't waste time to find out what the task was, his men's safety (and his) was far more important than mere intelligence gathering or curiosity.

An hour later the Rhino's were safely out of town, but still far from their mounts and the deep dark night were fast approaching, so a fire was made which could be seen from a small distance.

There they sat relaxing or trying to at least, it was bad enough to have had a festival night cut off by their own country men but having it done by a bunch of women. That was a bit too harsh on the pride of hardened soldiers.

As hunger and thirst would set in sooner or later Mongke gave the order for some gathering to be made and see if they could catch some fish from a nearby stream, they had passed.

Mongke was a terrible fisherman that evening, catching only a small insult of an aquatic denizen. Not even worth feeding, on but exhaustion was setting in, and he didn't really need another reason to be mad at the moment. There were no second tries with the small twig he used as an improvised fishing device, so he gathered a few wild fruits, berries and roots to still the worst hunger.

Returning to camp he passed a hill overlooking the small makeshift camp and from where one had a good view of Chin in the distance, which Mongke made use of by noting the plentiful moving lights between the hill and Chin. Dismissing it as yet another idiotic and insulting escapade, he turned around and walked the rest of the distance back to the others.

Meanwhile not far away

"I still don't get why we had to drag all our food with us, we would be far away from those desecraters if we didn't drag it along with us? Well answer me or are your gut going to do it for you Jun-jang?"

Shang Xiao were about to burst out in a tantrum from the events not long past. She was stressed and tired from carrying her gluttonous leaders lunch. The least appeasement she could have was to be answered.

It weren't going to happen anytime soon.

"Shut it Shang Xiao, I smell smoke and that means a camp. Now a camp populated by the unknown or a mob bent on our capture. I say the unknown where we may hide and….." Jun-Jang didn't finnish

"Regain our strength by feasting on their food stores" Shang Xiao weren't the only one displeased by their current fate one or two other warriors also voiced their disdain of their leader.

"No, have some fun, speaking of which you kinda seemed to like holding that guy back there, quite long, feeling muscles tense under the robe Shang Xiao? Or was that the only way you could get a guy in talk?"

Shang Xiao was in no mood for pranks, small scale gossip or the following giggles that erupted from the members of the group that did not participate in the leader critique.

"At least I speak to men and don't eat them or their food at a date"

"So it was a date to you? So short, unannounced, unknown guy, what was his name again, the bald one mentioned it, Monk eh….eeee? went to pick you up, you being "friendly" to him, hmm, well it could fit the bill"

More snickering followed which only managed to embarrass poor Shang Xiao, who couldn't come up with a comeback.

"but anyway we're here, now girls you just let me do the talking and we might just pull this off" Jun-Jang whispered.

Stepping out into the clearing Jun-jang gleefully announced her and her companion's arrival.

"hello, we were wondering if you could spare some room at the cosy fire?"

"you again??"

At this Jun-jang opened her eyes in slight shock and disbelief meeting the sight of five equally surprised and annoyed men's fiery gaze, shrinking slightly under their leering a warrior finally quipped:

"perhaps we should have gone with the mob instead?"

"mob, what mob?" Yeh-lu was visibly disturbed by this turn of events which they had been drawn into.

"we haven't done a thing so the mob is after you correct?" Kahchi waited for the answer

"yes"

"what for, oh don't tell me, you caused a bunch of trouble because they burned off that statue" Mongke already knew the answer, he just needed to see them forfeit.

"yes"

"and now you're on the run from them"

"yes"

"then go make your own fire, we got trouble enough as it is, no food no fun thanks to you and now a mob that might think we're your accomplishes, beat it!"

"we got food"

"shut it Shang Xiao" Jun-jang hissed, but too late, as the Rhinos bellies cried out in unison at prospect of nourishment.

"you can stay" Ogodei blurted out

Mongke looked the newcomers up and turned to his men seeing the silent hunger plastered in their faces, even Kahchi's was in the need of food, preferably meat and bread as usual.

"girl you just bought forgiveness for twisting my arm around back then" Mongke smiled, who pleased by the turn of events, continued: "welcome to our humble encampment, we got some water over here so you can clean your self up"

"clean ourselves? We aren't dirty" Jun-jang retorted furiously

"I think he's about our makeup, Jun-jang" Shang Xiao commented

"and misses Twist-my-arm wins a stuffed platypus bear"

"we can't take it off we have worn it for 400 years" Jun-jang was close to throwing a tantrum as she almost shrieked the last words

"then its about time to take it off isn't it, or is it the only thing that keeps you from turning into a withered crone?

At this the Rhinos burst out laughing heartedly at the bewildered look on Jun-jang's face

"okay okay 0-1 to Ogodei over the ehhh what are you supposed to be again?" Mongke questioned tilting an eyebrow in the process

"we're the warriors of Kyoshi" Shang Xiao replied

"I thought Kyoshi was the avatar before Roku, so her real name must be Kjochi, right?" Mongke was in a mischievous mood now, smiling as his poking hit home, the Rhinos knew perfectly well of the islands name

"it's not Kjochi its…" Jun-Jang began

"Kiosk?"

Seeing Jun-Jang's facial expression of utter shock, Ogodei raised his arms in triumph proclaiming: "come on who's the great riddle cracker, who is it?"

Bursting out into hearty laughter again the rhinos regained composure in time to see the insulted look on several of the warriors faces

Trying to save the situation, Mongke tried to be diplomatic, remembering that food was still at stake and laughter couldn't fill an empty gut.

"but in all seriousness its best if you remove the paint, if the towns people comes here they will have trouble pointing you out, thus making you a bit safer than you already are, besides no real woman needs that much makeup"

"Some men too apparently" Jun.jang finally retorted pointing straight at Vachir who frowning pointed to his face saying slowly and in a very grim manner: "Tattoo"

Shutting her up with a scowl Vachir grasped a loaf of bread and ate it like a starving wolf finishing the loaf in moments only to take seconds and then thirds.

The rest o the Kyoshi warriors were a bit put of by this knowing full well that they had just insulted a host, they chose to submit to the circumstances and wash the face paint off avoiding further teasing and insults to fly.

After all neither side knew the other party, and their reactions could not be predicted at the current moment.

Both groups were aware of this and choose to let silence reign the rest of the evening, after all the current instalment was only temporary, they could pull it of, it only required patience.

Shang Xiao and Mongke never were patient individuals.


	4. getting along

Getting along

Getting along

The two parties had settled on their separate sides of the campfire knowing nothing of their hosts or guests, this was a reasonable manoeuvre

The Rhino's didn't say a word to the other group, watching was preferred to conversation by both groups if not out right glaring was practised by some

As the silence was becoming strangling Jun-jang decided to end it

"erhm just out of pure curiosity, where are you people from anyway?"

"Far from these crazed reaches luckily" Mongke answered tired "all this burning avatars and painted women not to mention the fact that the Earth Kingdom seems to be infighting, hmpf no wonder the fire nation are doing so well"

"The so called "infighting" is only caused by the craziness of the town of Chin, buddy, we stopped by to teach them a lesson" Shang Xiao righteously retorted

"Yeah, they deserved a little assault and some wrecking of a building or two"

"Not to mention the mayor, he doesn't deserve to be a leader"

"And their food?, deep fried? That is just plain out disgusting"

Seeing the Kyoshi warriors ranting like a school class over whom of them could come up with the best reason for their actions, the Rhino's were in a strange situation, the only thing they could do was look mesmerized upon their guests

Finally realizing they were drawing weird looks from their hosts, a slightly embarrassed Shang Xiao tried to explain

"Sorry we, ehm, don't like Chin that much, you must think were as crazy as they are"

"We did before, now we just sit back and let you prove it to us"

"Ha ha, you're so funny I died of laughter before the sound even reached my ears"

Another glare from Vachir shut Jun-jang up again, making her move uneasily on the ground hoping not to attract more attention from the tattooed stranger

Chuckling Mongke turned his attention to the rest of the warriors addressing them as a whole

"Why do the people of Chin act so nuts anyway? Insulting an avatar is one thing but two and in the same breath, that doesn't make much sense"

"Well that's the thing; the town blames Kyoshi and all avatars after her for the death of their former leader also named Chin some 400 years ago"

"Okay that explains why you don't like them but not whether they're right or wrong"

"They're wrong of course, Kyoshi couldn't have done it, she was founding Kyoshi island that day"

"Found and founding an island she named after herself, okay, building some houses and so on, got it" Ogodei's dismissive tone earned him a few scowls amongst the storyteller and her entourage

Seeing that he didn't move an inch at the glares Shang Xiao choose to continue

"No, she literally founded the island, as in created it from a peninsula, the buildings were already there as were the people, it was her home, almost 350 years ago"

Listening in awestruck silence, the Rhinos each thought about what they had just heard, Yeh-lu finally broke the spell

"I've heard that the powers of the avatar is unmatched, but creating an island, that is a marvellous feat"

"But Kyoshi could still do it, right? Kahchi had finally put the bread out of his mouth to join in the conversation, "I mean, she was the avatar before Roku and he was pretty powerful all alone"

"We haven't heard much of Roku other than he was fire nation, what about you? What have you heard?"

"A lot, he battled a volcano just before he died" Mongke said plainly while starring into the flames of the pyre

"Where have you heard that?" it was Shang Xiao's turn to listen to a story now

"My grandmother told my father and he told me, easy as that"

"Easy as that huh? sure you didn't get it wrong, battling a volcano is pretty impressive, even for an avatar, a lot of things change when it goes from mouth to mouth" one of the kyoshi warriors would have been wise to keep her mouth shut

Breathing deeply in to quell his anger, Mongke retorted

"considering my story is less than a hundred years old and yours is about 350, I'm pretty sure I'm more right than you are" ending with a provocative smile

Trying to avoid another reason to begin a huge argument or worse, an outright fight, Shang Xiao thought fast

"And where did she hear it?"

Distracted from the annoyed growls and glares from the rest of the islanders Mongke noted the situation, understanding full well what the woman was trying to do

"She didn't hear it from anyone, she saw it, it was back before the war, when travellers still could go to the fire nation, my grandmother knew him, saw it all happen back then" Mongke looked into the flames that was rapidly leaving to make room for the embers,

"felt the volcano erupt and saw Roku run out of his house, letting his wife go to continue towards safety with the rest of the village, while he battled the volcano himself, giving them time to get away from the island, and that was the last time he was seen alive the poor guy" pausing a moment before the killer comment and a moment for show "At least by anyone remotely human"

Looking around on the silent audience, Mongke waited for a comment, a question that inevitably would follow his last sentence, he didn't need wait long

"What do you mean remotely human?" Jun-Jang sounded a bit scared, as she spoke the words, not knowing what to think about she information she had just received

"I'm talking about the guy that left him there to die"

"what guy?" Shang Xiao's tone and face revealed a mix of anxiousness and concern "didn't you say that the rest of the village got to safety?"

The rest of the Rhino's knew the tale none of them had uttered a word so far, but now was a useful time to voice ones thoughts, especially for the most silent one.

"He wasn't from the village, he arrived to help them"

Having eyes and attention turned towards him, Vachir felt uncomfortable, nudging Ogodei in the ribs to continue the story

"that's right, Ogodei rubbed his side "he wanted to help, couldn't do much though, they couldn't do much either of them, fighting the elements is tough, even for two master benders in unison, they had to flee in the end"

"You mean if he wanted to help, my money is on Sozin coming to finish Roku off" Kahchi said bitterly, spitting into the fire hearing the drop sizzling away in the embers

"Sozin as in Firelord Sozin? The mad man who started this war? Was it him?" the islanders spoke in a conjoined manner, not capable of containing their disbelief of the story's turn

Mongke just nodded leaving his guests to talk in hushed tones of the apparent well known tale that they had missed out on while growing up on Kyoshi

"So we'll split tomorrow right?" Yeh-lu said to try and stir up some life and conversation, to drive the dreadful boredom away

"yes we will definitely split tomorrow"

"Why in such a hurry lil missy, aren't we good enough company for ye? Pouting Ogodei almost looked hurt at her words

"Jun-jang is just cranky her food has been eaten all up" Shang Xiao laughed at Jun-jang's angry stares focussed on her throat

"Well when food is out so the deal I think" snickering word from a, mostly dry and serious fellow

Vachir didn't manage to contain all his contempt for the Islanders leader in his short sentence

"Fine by me, we have a lot of ground to pass before we're back where we belong" Mongke arose to drop more fire wood onto the pyre ensuring that they didn't freeze

"hope you Islanders are heavy sleepers, cuz if you aren't you wont get sleep much tonight"

Looking perplexed at Mongke's last comment the Kyoshi warriors decided to follow their hosts lead and get some rest.


	5. Bye now

Bye now

* * *

Bye now

As fate would have it, the islanders found out what the supposed leader of their hosts had meant by his last words

A good night's sleep was apparently uncommon amongst them, each and everyone shivered, turned, spoke in hushed tones to the demons and ghosts in their sleep, apologetic, sorry, worry and despair evident in their low voices

To listen to them was a nightmare in itself, trying to shut the sounds and sight out while trying to sleep was even worse

With guilt heavy on her shoulders Shang Xiao raised herself from the ground along with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors to follow Jun-jang's lead and move further away from their hosts late night concert of dire dreams

Several of their number looked upon their hosts with a curious pity dancing across their sleepy features

Shang Xiao felt sorry for them, what had they witnessed for such memories to haunt them at night?

Yet they seemed to know what was coming for them and didn't act on it, she couldn't help but admire that a little bit

As the sun begins to rise on the horizon so do a firebender

Therefore Mongke was up as he felt the glowing orbs revitalizing energy upon his neck, sitting straight up the moment after, eyes open and remembering in the night's horrors.

Having faced it enough times that he knew he wouldn't be capable of differencing them from any other night he tried to think of other things, like food or their Rhinos, the poor beasts had been alone for almost 2 days. The had to see them soon or else, who knows what they could be doing?

Shaking his head violently and rubbing his eyes for the last traces of sleep he finally noticed that the women were gone

Getting up quickly to find out what had happened, he quickly heard the sound of snoring and for once it wasn't Kahchi or Ye-luh, it sounded more petite, more feminine

Going in direction of the snoring he uncovered the source of the unusual sound behind a few bushes and trees, one of the kyoshi warriors slept like a little puppy with her mouth right open and a small drool pellet on her chin

Mongke grumbled and kicked her lightly on the arm to wake her up and stop the infernal sound she was making.

He didn't succeed in his endeavour; instead he woke up the one sleeping next to her, her annoying leader unfortunately

"why do you kick me??" a groggy voice bellowed

"I kicked your subordinate to stop her horrible snoring, not you, though it would be nice if that worked on you as well"

A small noticeable snicker was heard, yet Jun-jang knew whom she should punish for it

"Shang Xiao, since you're up, you might as well explain to the barbarian here, that we need some sleep, you seem to speak his language"

Grunting her annoyance the woman rose to do as her leader had subtly demanded, walking over to Mongke, leading him by the shoulder back to the out burnt pyre, muttering to him

"by "we" she means her and her fat belly"

Snickering Mongke released himself from her grip and walked back to his men Shang Xiao still in tow

As he began to kick his entourage up to the new day and out of their still troubled sleep he voiced his thoughts

"why are you still following me, you gonna do what the lady o' annoyance asked you to?"

"no" was the defying reply as she mimicked his movements kicking Ogodei's arm lightly earning a grunt and an almost complete sentence

"Mongke's gotten weakrrrrr"

Giggling at the response she earned another response from the slightly offended captain

"What are you doing then, except for ruining my good name and reputation amongst the lads?"

"getting away from miss glutton is hopefully not a crime"

Grinning while he put the little food they had left into the sack Shang Xiao spoke again

"You can't keep the food, we need something to stuff her mouth with and busy her hands"

"if she's such a pain why don't you get a new leader then"

"she the most self assured person and takes command in a split second, try to topple her and you'll get burnt"

"Hmpf" as the bitterness crept into his voice and face he growled to himself "sounds like my brother-in-law just a female version"

Shang Xiao picked up on the tone and enough of the words to pick the rest of the puzzle together, but choose not to act on it as it clearly troubled the man in front of her

"Would be good if we found a capable replacement for her, but she is practically born to do it being the niece of the village leader"

"you're stuck on her then, I'm happy I'm not you"

Smiling at each other in their agreement Shang Xiao reminded herself to go back to the others lest she wouldn't avoid a poisonous remark by her demanding leader

Turning on her heel while giving a quick explanation for her leaving she tripped in Mongke's discarded blanket struggling uselessly before falling down in the dirt accompanied by light laughter from the men around her

Getting up and sprinting to avoid further ridicule while dusting herself of the best she could, Shang Xiao quickly got back to her sister-in-arms, who by this point finally had begun to wake up.

* * *

As they were finally slitting up after joining forces to no use, Jun-jang was overjoyed, despite her growling stomach and highly demanding behaviour towards her sisters.

"Get the bedrolls packed up, get the food, get breakfast ready, search for more food, just in case, scout, we need to know the surroundings and you" gesturing to their hosts "please don't get in our way while we pack up"

Exchanging looks with his friends Kahchi with heavy hints of roguish charm and innocence voiced their common opinion

"when have we done that?" ending with smile belonging to a much jollier man

Not loosing a moment after the question was asked Jun-jang started the top three

"first you almost gave us away at the festival in Chin, second you did get in our way last night…."

"you didn't seem to mind the sanctuary, we offered back then" Yeh-lu stated a calmly the insult taken in evident in his tone

"and thirdly, you could use to stop behaving like that when you sleep, we had to move to avoid your constant turning and apocalyptic like little girl muttering of eternity"

At that every single eye turned to her, her sisters in chock and worry as their hosts hadn't done them anything

The rhinos glares was filled with anger and out right righteous fury and a feeling of necessary slaughter, all focused in a single spot, Jun-jang

Reading their expressions Shang Xiao swiftly pulled her leader back by the arm and seized the speakers position with a very evident sense a understanding in smeared in her face and body language so deep one could begin to suspect that her bones were made of the concept: apology

"sorry, she didn't mean it she… she trailed of as Mongke turned to face his men, each of them displaying hurt and anger enough for it to be visible even if they were smooth coastal rocks or pebbles coming in with the tides, and said:

"lets get the heck away, the company could make our ghost worse"

With that they left leaving the kyoshi warriors starring at their back as they grimly made their way back to their mounts a few miles away at the temporary fire nation camp.

* * *

As Shang Xiao turned she stood face to face with her leader, who according to her expression hadn't a clue to what she might had set in motion

"you want my position is that it? Is that why you push me out of the way to speak to those ruffians? Or just to undermine my authority? Make me look bad in front of my warriors?"

"Jun-jang, you insulted them they….."

"are obviously ruffians, barbarians, outlaws, the closest right you might think they have is that of a trial before punishment is administered, now get to work and silence yourself, they're gone now so there should be no more delays"

Starring aghast ahead of her as Jun-jang turned to walking to her belongings, Shang Xiao, though it pained her, decided not to beat her leader so much, that she would never need make-up again.

Still shaking with anger she began to follow orders still thinking about her unjustly treated hosts

* * *

Hope ya like it, stay tuned until next chapter arrives read and rewiev ps. I made some loose ends which I will get back to eventually.


	6. A Comrade’s misfortune

A Comrade's misfortune

* * *

Stomping angrily through the undergrowth, the rough Rhinos were hoping to burn a bit of steam off from their failed mini vacation, first a failed evening and then they had willingly put up with a bunch of women, whose leader was an ungrateful witch version off the great bastard himself.

Yes they were thinking about their chief source of pain and suffering, again, for the second time that day, they got tired of it eventually, true, but now wasn't the time for it.

Yeh-lu stared ahead with a flame in his eye and doubtlessly a whip for a tongue, ready to lash out at the first to blame for his anger or some other slight or wrongdoing, which was Vachir

"Why did you have to answer that witch back, if you had just shut up and eaten, like you always do, we might not have to listen to her insulting us?"

"You blame me for this? I suppose I didn't hear you talk to her as well? Mr. blow up with noisy blasting powder"

"Silence nut"

"At least I go into battle with my face bared"

"Are you calling me a coward? Your tattoos make you recognisable for miles around a conquered village"

"That's part of Yu Yan tradition, you know that, or have all those blasts you make damaged more than your scalp?

"My receding hair line is not a lethal element in our group, compared to your flaming arrows; I swear someday they will ignite my dynamite"

"Shut up both of you, our main priority is to get back to camp; then you can rip some newbie to shreds instead of each other, clear?"

Nodding reluctantly to what their leader had said the group continued on in silence.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the rhinos finally reached the camp, a small outpost so far, which official purpose was to monitor the province.

Its unofficial purpose was to harass the locals, whom had withdrawn from the coast, moving further inland to avoid the fire nation raids.

Off course that was all futile.

The rhinos would've participated as vanguard in the initial settlement of the camp and the fire nation's authority in the surrounding area. Luckily their orders arrived a little too late for that, due to "sloppiness" on the general's behalf.

The thought of an experienced general such a Prince Iroh could make a "mistake" was a bit warming and hilarious.

Iroh making a strategic mistake was like his brother regretting anything. Not a reality.

More likely that Iroh had found it funny to have them arrive five days too late for the most exciting part of the whole mission. Or he had wanted them to have a sort of vacation from their duties in a quiet southern province.

Unfortunately the province wasn't as quiet as assumed

* * *

The Rhinos found out of this the hard way, as they scaled the last hill before the camp came into view, when suddenly Ogodei disappeared with a yelp of surprice.

Ogodei was looking around in disorientation, confusion evident in his voice exclaiming: "hey guys, where's the hill?" his voice had an unfamiliar echo to it.

"You're in it, you fell down a hole" Kahchi retorted while peeking down said hole

"Something is wrong here" Mongke watched the almost smooth side of the circular hole or on closer inspection, tunnel.

Mongke's eyes went wide while he pitched the pieces together with good old fashion army logic

"Get down, all of you, get down and stay down, everyone quiet"

Reflexively the rhinos obeyed the orders, burying their bodies in the tall grass and being completely still

Crawling to the tunnel Mongke whispered down to his subordinate: "Ogodei, can you get up and how far down are you?"

"50 feet I think, and yes, the sides feel like they're filled with footholds"

"good, begin to climb then and fast, this doesn't seem like a Badgermole's work"

"I know. It smells like weapon oil and sweat down here, not as much as earth and dirt"

"Get up then, Vachir you and I are going to take a closer look at the camp"

* * *

As they crept through the tall grass it soon became all too apparent that something was wrong.

No guards, no noises, no cooking smell, actually not even the rhino's usual stench was traceable in the afternoon air, only…. How could it be explained? The smell that a new ruin had, the mixture of dust and soot, ash and rotten food all combined into one choking odour.

That was a sure sign; the camp had been attacked, a few days ago, probably right after the Rough Rhinos had left for the town of Chin.

Mongke and Vachir didn't need to sneak up to the ring of tents and the palisade that covered the four sides of camp anymore.

The place was deserted; it had been a hit and run. The assaulters had hit hard and fast, taken the sentries by surprise and left the camp in a hurry.

There weren't any sign of fire nation casualties, they had most likely been taken prisoner by the earth kingdom, to be ransomed back or used as manual labour in some mine or field somewhere or traded back for captured earth kingdom soldiers. At least the commanding officers were, a lowly spark, who still hadn't been in the army long enough to understand how much it sucked, weren't much worth for an officer to bring home, there was no fame in that, no glory and prospect of advancing in the ranks. Only nods of approval from their (extremely) rare honourable superior.

And camp had been full of those, sparks, newly trained soldiers who were fresh off the ships from the homeland. Young fools who believed that they were going to take Ba Sing Se right after beaching.

Mongke sighed tired and rubbed his eyes while they walked through the smashed gates, only to do so again as further frustration set in when he saw the Rhinos which had been fenced in, had also disappeared from the camp.

23 of the finest Komodo rhinos in the battalion if not the army, had disappeared from the area, gone with out a trace.

"Perfect, just perfect" Mongke was grumbling to himself "Vachir go get the others, fast we got a serious problem on our hands"

As Vachir sped to his friends to deliver the dire news, Mongke took his time to try and cool down so he would at least appear a bit calm and in control. He was partially successful, but still barely enough as not to yell his lungs out in frustration.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

new chapter, hopefully I have improved since my last one, my apolegies for the mistakes, that has been in the former chapters, english is not my first language,

also sorry about the chapter taking so long, had a writers block


	7. a plan and a nightmare

A plan and a nightmare

* * *

After the Rough Rhinos had gathered what they could of supplies and equipment, the night was fast approaching.

They settled for a meal in the cave from which the ambushers had emmeged, sheltered from the rain pouring down and the howling wind picking up trash and pieces of light equitment.

Dinning on old scraps of dried meat and noodles boiled in an old tea kettle, which had been the only thing they could hold the liquid with out leaking, their mood was not the best.

"Okay" Mongke began rather slowly, trying to get on with buisness

"We know that our camp has been razed to the ground, we know that the earth kingdom did it, that they took our comrades prisoner and we know partially from which direction they came, so, what do we do now?

Looking his men over Mongke knew they were not much for admitting it, but this was a huge blow to morale and to their pride, they didn't know whether to go berserk or despair, going into deep depression over their misfortune or go out and exact swift cold retribution.

No replies, Mongke's patience was wearing thin

"Come on, one of you got to have some sort of suggestion?" He was beginning to get desperate, their situation was too, they had to move, they had little food, thirdhand shelter and no security if the ambushers came back in case they found out the camp was missing five men. Five men was no army or battalion, but still enough to cause trouble if it was left unchecked. They would send out a group to corner them and ultimately capture them.

Earth kingdom had earth kingdom's population's support after all. They would be found sooner or later.

* * *

The hours went slowly when no one said anything, all Rhinos buried deep in thought, the only thing changing would be whose face lit up with an idea, then to suddenly consider it further and deeming it unfavourable.

Then out of the blue:

"captain, I think I have an idea"

Mongke looked up, Kahchi was always the one keeping up the spirits in the group, he was a winner at heart and had a slight grip on how to share it. But saying that he thought he had an idea clearly spoke for his own reluctance to go through with it.

"well speak up, the rest us have been out for ideas since we arrived at this ruin" Ogodei blurted out almost in a roar, all out of sheer anxiety.

"we, heh, heh, could, heh, follow the ambushers" Kahchi said almost embarrassed

After several seconds of having been starred at aghast by his friends, he continued

"We're already dressed like earth kingdom and we could easily find them if we asked some farmers in the direction which they went, to ensure they were the right ones whom we were following. we could travel through the country unnoticed".

Still looking aghast at Kahchi for his suggestion which initially sounded like utter "the airnomads are all alive" madness, Mongke slowly nodded in understanding at the soundly logical plan, yet still having second thoughts about it,

most of the rhinos had rode into battle bare headed and were therefore easily recognizable in the eyes of the civilians.

When asking for directions they would therefore rely solely on Yeh-lu. The rest of them had to wear cloaks and hoods in order not get recognized, especially Vachir.

That in itself was going to get difficult and it was bound to gather suspicion and ultimately attention. Attention they could not afford to attract.

People could take them for being criminals or even worse, traitors or snitches working for the fire nation.

And even then if they found them, they had to get all the men free and doing it without causing trouble in the earth kingdom camp or prison or where ever they were being kept. They most likely had to fight their way through to the prisoners and then out when the whole place had heard the warning calls.

Then again their alternatives were of little better quality.

They could go to the nearest fire nation camp, send word to their general and then have to answer to the unfortunate questions that were bound to come; "why weren't you in the camp when it was attacked? Why didn't you try to rescue your comrades? Why were they gone when you arrived?"

"Why, why, why?"

And then when their interrogation had finnished, their command would already have received the note for ransom, time and place for the trade and so on. All in the fire nations worst interests.

The place would most likely be a setup for a gigantic trap to be sprung when the fire nation troops were in position.

Then they would call for an even greater ransom or in the most likely off all scenarios; General Iroh would himself be present in order to boost the moral in his own army and deplete it in his opponents, would be captured and executed so to rob the fire nation its second greatest asset after Fire lord Azulon himself. That being if they could take him without taking heavy casualties themselves.

But then again, they had a trap for just this opportunity.

Looking up from his thoughts of possible fates for him and his men, he looked into their very eyes and took a decision.

"okay, since there is no better options, we'll go for Kahchi's suggestion" taking a pause not believing his own words

"we'll go and rescue our comrades, its going to be dangerous and risky, not to mention tricky and outright insane. We, are, going, to, mingle, with the enemy, more than we have ever done before"

Mongke had to force his words out in order to make his plan to come to light "we will bear earth kingdom colours and walk around freely in their camp, acting like entertainers, performing, singing and possibly dancing".

Pausing to catch his breath and after taking a long look at his men, whose faces were mostly stiffly frozen by his words, if they had even fully registered them all, Mongke continued:

"We will use this as one big diversion in order to get to our countrymen, when we are fully trusted, we will wait for the trade of soldiers to take place, if possible we will send our own message to general Iroh, so that he know what to expect from the earth kingdom army"

Mongke paused again for the words to sink into his men's heads, causing them to grin ecstatically, forgetting their fears in the rush of victory seemingly within their grasp, he continued

"when Iroh have won the battle and saved the prisoners, we will be hailed as heroes for our efforts, **we will be allowed to skip this damned** **war** **and go home**, ah ha ha ha ha ha!" a loud cheer erupted like a volcano around Mongke as he finished, even thought they were only four men there, their roars echoing off the sides of the tunnel making the volume almost deafening. Their spirits had been raised to the mountain peaks at the prospect of going back to their all but forgotten home on the fire nation peninsula.

The meagre meal suddenly seemed like a small appetizer in comparison to the grand meals they would receive in the future, but they ate it anyway knowing the banquets would not come anytime soon, but they would come, they would come.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the capital city, a man stirred in his sleep, waking up abruptly, though if someone had seen him they knew it wouldn't take much to do so, he had been tossing around in his sleep for some time at that point.

As he woke up, he realised he was drenched in cold sweat. Getting out of his bed not waking his exhausted wife, after the many dinners and meeting with important nobles, he shouldn't really blame her though he truly did, never being the understanding type, he walked out of his bedroom and into a chamber where several servants stood ready to do whatever he pleased.

He ordered them gone however, ordering only a bowl of hot water to clean his face, thinking about the nightmare which had awoken him from his sleep.

Smirking he let out a small laugh, good thing his brother-in-law and his men was to be sent to the frontlines soon, his orders had been carried out to the letter, sending them off to a peaceful outpost would cause them to become restless and reckless.

Then, when they would be sent to the frontlines they would rush into the thick of combat probably storming right at the largest unit and get killed in moments.

That would teach them to laugh at him.

Yes that would teach them all!

* * *

Well here it it hope ya like it, sorry it took a while to post, read and review


	8. Tada Uta

Tada uta

A week, a full wretched week it had taken to find a village who knew the slightest of an Earth Kingdom military troop unit, with prisoners?

Mongke was furious; they had used a lot of time on making their story seem trustworthy. They were looking for the Fire Nation troops whom attacked their village some time ago. To make their story seem even more real they had dressed in rags and not their better looking Earth Kingdom disguises. Some hungry, worn and tired refugees was prone to cause sympathy in the more fortunate citizens of the Earth Kingdom than a group of clean and well fed travellers.

Hunger, struggles and exhaustion was easy to accomplish for the Rhinos, they were cavalry for crying out loud? They weren't used to walk this far. Or carrying their weapons all the time, how a spark could avoid getting insane with all this carrying and walking was beyond Mongke's level of understanding.

Or maybe they did? The stories about Fire Nation troop's cruelty was infamous to all whom they asked for directions.

However the hardest part of the whole scheme was to stop looking like a soldier and look like one who had lost everything to the "enemy".

Just because Mongke and his men made that kind of people on a daily basis, didn't mean they could mimic their very being, heart and disturbingly tested soul.

No more rising with the sunset and order his men around like he used to, at least not in populated areas, which could be anywhere, they were new to the area and didn't know anything of their surroundings. Why didn't the Earth Kingdom have proper roads and road signs like back in the Fire Nation?

No more walking in tune and line, no more training in the morning, no more discipline, no more a lot.

The Rhinos were starting to look like a bunch of washed up sewer rats, having not bathed in several days and looking mostly like the rags they wore for clothing, being reduced to begging for scraps on the street, just for the sake of looking realistic.

Whether the state his men were in or the cold wind in this early spring that was chilling Mongke to the bone he didn't know. He only knew that they at least were nearing some sort of track to follow for the next few days, until having to ask for directions yet again.

But until then, east they would go.

* * *

Another week, several miles and endurance and patience wearing ever thinner in almost equal measures, the rhinos rounded tree number 10.000 and some, around which lay a small but obviously well travelled path.

Sighing in united frustration the rhinos followed it further east.

One day they finally found a town of some size, a chance for a meal of scraps and garbage and a soaked pile of dirt in some likewise dark alley. That was what they would find in the town, hopefully alongside some man who had heard or seen something regarding the soldier unit they were tracking. But knowing from cruel and bitter experience they shouldn't get their hopes up, they would likely go from the town the next day tired worn and above all else further demoralised.

Starting up the hill whose base they stood at, the rhinos felt almost certain they would go from this town several times more hungering for their desired knowledge than right then, when they entered the town of Tada Uta.

Tada Uta was a city and not a town on closer inspection and of of decent standard, several buildings which lined the road on each side showed it to be wealthy as well. Wide clean stone paved streets and tall houses as long as the eye could see.

The smell of spring was in the air, the smell of hope, returning strength and warmth, making the inhabitants content and cheery. The spring was the season of the Earth Kingdom, its benders was at their strongest now, their soil returning to life to bring crops and constitute to need for festivities.

Spring had become even more important to the Earth Kingdom in the latter years as it had also marked the annual counterattack on the Fire Nation forces who would counter strike themselves the following summer.

Mongke smirked to himself as this thought hit him; time itself was on the Fire Nations side, they would win this war eventually, of that he was certain, but when? When would the nightmare of war, which he himself had brought upon the soul of so many, be over? When? In a year, in 20?

Mongke had to forcibly push the thought aside when he heard a startled warning directed at him. He instinctively ducked and spun around to see what was going on, the sight made him hastily dodge to the side, landing on his stomach, just as a large piece of rock blasted past, where he had just stood a moment before.

"Can't you see where you're going man? I have places to be and I don't have time to run some blind idiot down"

Mongke looked wide eyed at the man as he moved his fast moving and extremely oversized brick, strangely equipped with a bell, further down the road at a neck breaking speed.

His surprise was not solely by the madness of a moving brick running seemingly at random down the street appearing out of nowhere and disappearing just as quickly.

Also he and his men appeared to be the only ones noticing it.

But what really shook him to his core was that there was people besides the currently distressed man who were using the brick as a transport, holding onto poles set vertically on top of the large brick

He was further surprised to feel someone try and pull him up from the ground upon which he lay, ignoring his protests that he could do so himself.

When he finally stood up again he turned to his supposed helper, only to notice a group of burly soldiers in a cream coloured uniforms and what appeared to be a merchant in similar cream and green robes, standing there, eyes closed and smiling almost like one would when addressing a little child.

"I hope you haven't hurt yourself my friend?" the merchant's words were spoken in a friendly tone yet aloud as if he believed Mongke had trouble hearing him.

"I'm quite fine, but why are you shouting? I'm not deaf"

"Good to hear" the merchant retorted as his smile widened "that you are not further handicapped, but didn't you hear the bell to move to the side?"

The rhinos had begun to compose themselves a bit after the sudden surprise and gathered in a loose group, watching the merchant and his slowly alerting retinue of Earth Kingdom guards with a mix of curiosity and just plain disbelief. Was he insulting their leader?

"Handicapped? What are you talking about? Mongke isn't handicapped" Ogodei blurted out, letting his surprise carry on into more annoyance than intended, after the incident only a few moments before.

"oh? Well I thought ehe….. hmm this is a bit awkward then, he he" the merchant was visibly if not vocally surprised at this new information, not to mention scarred into retreating back into his retinue of alerted soldiers, all of which had taken battle stances, most forming a screen in front of the merchant almost as if he were a commanding officer.

Trying to cool his nerves Mongke slowly counted to 10 inside his head and began to plan how to cool the tension between the opposing groups.

Raising his hands open palmed towards the soldiers he began:

"1: I'm not handicapped, 2: we mean no harm and 3: hopefully you want the same, we clear?"

Slowly one of the soldiers turned his head towards the frightened merchant, who was trying to compose himself behind his guards.

"Mr. Bei Fong, what do you say, you think these refugees are up to no harm as they say?"

The merchant Bei Fong, seemed to consider this as he took a questioning glance over the Rhinos, searching for anything that seemed suspicious

"At ease, we hopefully have nothing to fear from them"

Mongke breathed in relief as the guards lowered their arms and took a more relaxed posture, the last thing they needed was for them to enter into combat out in the open where he couldn't use his bending, skilled as the Rhinos were they wouldn't be capable to take on a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers, especially while several of them were barefooted, a sure sign of them being earth benders.

"but honestly why didn't you react to the bell? Everybody knows it means that one of the skiffs is on the way"

"We're not known around here" Yeh-lu admitted reluctantly, playing his role to near perfection,

"We are as your guard pointed out refugees, on the move, we have never been to this town or heard of these; ´Skiffs´ you called them good sir? As such we weren't able to understand the so called ´warning´ of the bell"

"ah, well that explains it all then" Bei Fong smiled cheerily and nodded "so you are refugees, how long have you been travelling?" he inquired talkatively

"about a few months" Ogodei finally put his frustrations from the previous moment to good use, sounding scorned and frustrated, looking down as in shame, when in reality he couldn't look anyone in the eyes when he was lying, an unfortunate disadvantage, having showed itself the first time under a second hand interrogation with a certain man, and brother-in-law to Mongke, showing its disastrous aftershock if seen trough by a scheming and vile young aristocrat.

"ah, I see" the merchant had put on a face screaming compassion towards the group, but also showed signs of opportunism "hmm, as you are new in the town, and have travelled so far, you probably don't have jobs and are in need of cash, yes?" Bei Fong stroked his chin and twiddled the small moustache that had begun to grow upon his upper lip in a fashion, reminding Mongke of a villain in a horrible play from Ember Island, or a savvy business man.

"Well, I might be able to help you then" he was smiling persuasively now, making several of the Rhinos skin crawl and itch, the feeling in their guts telling them that, despite the smile, he had plans for them.

They had seen the same look in the eyes of career minded superior officers, the look of greed mixed with the general disinterest about what happened to those, whom they had to step upon or make steps of to get to the top.

The look of a scavenger looking upon a soon to be feast.

* * *

It had all happened so quickly, how it happened was of no meaning to him, but it had happened.

The Rhinos had been employed as beasts of burden.

The merchant Bei Fong had come to the conclusion that he could use them as cheap labour on the docks, carrying casks of food into the city.

They were due to start the next day, in the early morning hours and supposed to work the entire day for a few copper coins, enough to lure in the desperate and low enough not get a room in an inn or tavern. Not even a decent meal could be bought for that meagre wager, which Bei Fong offered.

Mongke had barely known him for a few minutes, before he hated him.

Luckily they had been paid partially in advance so they could eat some not-as-rotten-as-it-would-be leftovers from someone's garbage. Yes the vendors were that nice in Tada Uta, took money from a bunch of refugees to eat of their more "fresh" garbage.

In short, Mongke had quickly begun to hate the entire city.

But staying in it seemed like a good idea so far. They could use the money and a little variation in their quest.

Truth be told: they were exhausted.

Besides; a large unit of troops would move slower than a group of five men.

A few days, if not a week, wouldn't hurt much. They needed some strength to track their prey further.

Currently they sat in a lesser tavern in the poor side of town, sipping their tea, trying to look native, which was hard in the present surroundings.

"Why do they carry so many flowers? Normal people keep them in pots or the ground, but these guys carry them around their necks and in their hair? It just doesn't make sense" Ogodei looked around their table in obvious wonder and pure puzzlement at their surroundings, the thought of discretion completely evaporated from his mind, like a drop of water on a bar of white hot iron.

Most of his comrades didn't have dissimilar thoughts, regarding the strange locals and their customs. All of them seemed to be dressed in casual clothes of deep rich colours, and what looked like a flower shop in their headdresses and necklaces alone, not counting their belts and on occasion their entire wardrobe.

But the most horrific part was that Kahchi seemed to find their customs somehow, entertaining and interesting, even enchanting, if not outright adorable. He had already looked upon the locals with an amused look in his otherwise harsh gaze. Thereafter looked upon his comrades and back at the locals as if comparing them, his features splitting in a smirk, which appeared to consume his left cheek and invade his eyesight.

None of the Rhinos uttered a word of their fears of the prospect of having a flower clad travelling companion.

The only decent habit of the locals, seemed to be their musical talent and their obvious happiness. Several of the other occupants of the tavern sat at their tables singing and laughing amongst themselves. There was a certain aura of careless joy, all of it pulsing from people, who obviously never had faced the fact that there was a war going on, or that several hundreds of soldiers already had lost their lives in these early months of the year.

They just smiled and kept going; they had no idea what a world it was too be at war.

Mongke slunk into his own thoughts of the phenomenon;

It was a thing worthy of both envy and disgust. On one side they appeared like an uncaring bunch who didn't give a copper piece for knowledge of the present state of the conflict, and yet not knowing might be better for them. The Earth Kingdom would lose eventually. It was as inevitable as the coming of a storm, or the ending of a life. It would happen, sooner or later.

But suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts by a youth who ran into the tavern panting like a whipped Ostrich-Horse or Komodo-Rhino. The boy was dressed in the fashion of the more normal locals, the more simple and plain shirt and pants in a worn green and brown respectively.

The boy was grinning wildly, almost ecstatically as he loudly proclaimed

"The soldiers are returning, our soldiers are returning"

Perhaps of little surprise, most of his present country men didn't act and ask when or where from, they just went back to their talking and singing, leaving the boy starring dumbstruck by their indifference.

Of course the occupants at 1 table and the tavern staff reacted upon it.

The barkeeper, an elderly man with a small moustache and a wide girth, loudly bellowed "Round's on the house" in an highly festive tone which belonged to an relieved man.

"hey, boy?"

The boy turned his head towards the heavily bearded man from whom the hushed question came

"yes mr.?"

"Me and my friends are new in town, what's this about soldiers returning?"

The boy looked mesmerized at him as he answered

"why, our troops are returning of course" the thin boy paused to further take his audience in, studying the tabled men in front of him, their eyes wary and at attention, waiting while inwardly holding their breath, as if waiting for something in particular

"They come here to meet up with the rest of the army gathering here to push towards the front"

Having finished his short speech the boy once again studied his audience, watching their thoughtful gazes, facing and looking straight at him but not seeing him.

"Did any of the platoons bring prisoners boy?" Yeh-lu asked again looking almost fanatically at they boy.

The boy stiffened in fright and leaned slightly backwards, edging towards the exit as he answered

"I-I-I d-don't remember, s-sir"

Understanding his uncertainty and seeing he needed persuasion, Yeh-lu drew up his purse and showed the boy a copper piece

"and now boy?, do you remember now?"

Eyeing the copper, the boy had a sudden invasion of opportunism in his large hazel eyes and a roguish smile tugging at his lips

"I'm starting to"

* * *

5 copper coins it took for the boy tell the wished information, grumbling a curse Yeh-lu pocketed his now visibly lighter purse, and looked back at his comrades while trying to see the good in the situation, stroking his long beard "well; now we know that there are prisoners coming towards us"

"Yes and we also know that they will be here in a few days, but not in which platoon or where they will come from, and neither if it's our captives or not" Mongke was visibly frustrated by this simple part, looking for the captives wouldn't be hard if they could get into the soldiers camp, but that might prove troublesome.

A civilian would hardly have full access to the army's prisoners of war, let alone the camp they were kept in.

Then it dawned upon him.

Their jobs, there actually was a slim chance that the pompous brat to Bei Fong might import the very supplies of the army into Tada Uta, having it ready for the army to gorge themselves in their contents.

If they were to be moved into the army's camp the Rough Rhinos would be the pack beasts who would carry them.

* * *

once again my apologies for updating so late, and hopefully my writing skills have improved for the greater entertainment of my limited audience, hope you people like this

btw, the city's name Tada Uta is suposed to mean: free song in japanese


	9. Dockworkers

Dockworkers

* * *

"A meeting of great importance" was what the messenger had called it, when she had sought them out, the very morning the Rough Rhinos were supposed to start working.

Clad in a simple yet highly classy robe of beige silk with a dark red sash and her long brown hair in a long braid hanging loosely down her bulky or fat form, she had requested that they, and every other worker under Bei Fong, to meet their employer to speak of their duties.

To keep on the charade the Rhinos had caved in and followed up on the announcement. Who knew how Bei Fong would react to disobedience.

* * *

The assembly was surprisingly small, the dockworkers only numbering 23 including the 5 Rhinos.

It was obvious that Bei Fong had selected the most desperate for the job he had in mind, doubtless to push the cost of hiring down to a minimum. All of the assembled seemed to be refugees newly arrived to Tada uta.

All wore the given sash around their heads or neck, a deep dark green with the Bei Fong family seal upon it in a circle of white.

Mongke sighed, only an Earth Kingdom family consisting of foolish and self righteous fools would take a boar with wings as a mascot. Lao Bei Fong's attitude was perhaps hereditary?

Either way here they were, gathered to hear the big man talk to them as if he were their commander in charge.

Snickering at the thought of what he would have done if their roles were reversed Mongke looked up at the podium upon which stood the foreman Soudai, a thick set muscular man, who seemed as much at home in a bar brawl, as in a family kitchen giving a child a piggyback ride. A full face with a greying beard and a balding head, tanned skin and friendly eyes capable of firing lightning if provoked.

Mongke had almost immediately liked the man, he reminded him of his sister in a way. Capable of friendliness and yet bestowed with a will, which when put to the task, could move mountains.

Pushing his thoughts aside Mongke readjusted his attention to his employer or the little stupid rich man in his eyes. Lao Bei Fong looked horribly out of place up on the podium, like Firelord Azulon at an Airnomad festivity.

The highborn was clad in an exquisite short robe of the finest green and cream silk available in the region, his family's coat of arms evident on the front of the robe, sewed in gold and copper, colours fitting the Earth Kingdom. An impressive belt of fine brown leather with gold studs seemed horribly out of place around his waist but somehow eluded to topple the satirical presence of the young man himself.

Bei Fong looked like he was going to work alongside them. The rest of his attire seemed to reflect this and his, or his dresser's, lacking knowledge of hard work, fine riding gloves in white silk, a pair of comfortable looking boots and a sash of silk around his head. His facial expression showed the rest. An excitement which came to those whom had long wished to do something and finally were allowed to.

Mongke had seen the expression before, the memory and the ensuing actions taken by that "man" sending a shiver down his spine, and almost a tear down his cheek.

At his side stood an elderly man which bore an almost scary and otherwise disturbing resemblance to Lao.

The key differences were his much longer and white beard reaching past his ribcage to his stomach, and the stern eyes of granite surrounded by wrinkles which made him look like a discarded old robe on the floor. Unlike Bei Fong the elder excluded an almost menacing aura demanding respect even if nobody had seen him, which was easy as his back was severely crooked by age. Clearly he was a highly respected elder in the Bei Fong family, if not the patriarch himself.

If Mongke didn't know better he would have said the Elder tasted something very sour and bitter, he certainly looked like it. But given the extremely and unconcealed look of displeasure he occasionally shot to the younger Bei Fong, this most likely wasn't the case.

The beating on a large gong by the Foreman snapped Mongke out of his examination of the Bei Fong pair and into the unfortunate world outside of ones own head.

The foreman's voice carried around the room resonating deeply and making his voice sound more gruff than usual.

"Attention! Mr. Bei Fong would like to say a few words top you" after the announcement Soudai stepped to the side making way for, not Lao, but the elder, whose hoarse low voice came out in an even tone, sneering.

_"You workers are to work on the ferries for now; later the boxes, crates, sacks and barrels you have moved previously are to be delivered to the army amassing on the outskirts of town._

_I don't care how you act while on the ferry, but as soon as you enter the camp you will act as what you are; washed up rats, driven out of your homes by the enemy, by the wretched Fire Nation._

_You will give our soldiers the utmost feeling that they are doing the right thing, that they are taking not the life of a fellow man but that of evil itself, that they are burying not men, but devils alive, use all means, our men need the moral boost it will give them as they begin their advance, the Fire Nation colonies will be sacked by your effort, every child and old crone nursing the next generation of foes and fiends will be swept away like the dirt they are, if you do your job right you will have done yours for the Earth Kingdom, for the righteous repayment of years of war and death, for vengeance!!!, Kachou Bei Fong"_

As the elder stopped speaking, he scanned the eyes facing him, looking at each one with the cold stare of a sleepy old man. The whole thing was disturbing, but even more so by the casual way he had said it, his face never changing from the sneer and his eyes never opening beyond the two half sleepy slits with a granite dot almost obscured by wrinkles.

He seemed not to care of what he himself had just said and yet had meant every word.

Not a word came as a reply.

All were too scared.

* * *

The elder looked out at them with as hard gaze as some turned to leave, others just backing away, thinking the old lunatic would hunt them down if they broke eye contact.

* * *

Lao Bei Fong looked horrified at his father Kachou. He knew the old man was like a rock, he knew that, so did every one whom he had fired in his long life of 70, from minor disobediences to being late because of a cold. But what Kachou had just said went beyond his level of understanding. He voiced his concern.

"Hffff, you jump to conclusions as soon as something happens you didn't plan on Lao, in front of you are men who will do anything for the prospect of what I have just said, perhaps even lower the cost of their services, just to see some Fire Nation destroyed.

That's the beauty in the refugee mind, a lust for vengeance. That all consuming hatred that festers in the corners of their souls and spirits makes their better judgement or conscience sleep and lay dormant. That is where we can take a big lead in this business boy. They will get satisfied and we will get rid of an extra expense.

True I don't want the fire nation destroyed completely; if we win they are still people and will as such be trading with us, if we lose, same thing.

And don't look at me like that; you make me seem like a maniac, Kachou Bei Fong!"

Lao Starred dumbfound at his father. His habit of ending his rants, speeches and lines with his own name implied that the exchange of words had ended, and his word was law.

* * *

In the end only 10 remained, the Rhinos being half the number.

They had stayed despite the ramblings, for had the elder not said they were going to the Earth Kingdom camp?

They were going to sabotage the whole thing in due time anyway.

Or it was going to collapse upon them if the other half did as instructed. They looked depraved of mercy at the prospect of contributing to the death of civilians. That alone made them dangerous, but if they caught scent of the Rhinos being Fire Nation, things might prove extremely troublesome.

Who would win in a direct confrontation between the two groups?

Trained soldiers against battered refugees, experience in battle against raw hatred and unaccountable factors. Like some of them being Earth Benders? Or their countrymen deciding to join in on the confrontation? And on which side?

Pushing the many what-if's and what-about's aside Mongke looked up at the foreman who had begun to hand out orders and papers needed for the initial cargo withdrawal to transcend smoothly.

Later while looking at the first ferry docking, Mongke quietly muttered something about almost missing the wandering make-up circus of troublesome women.

Looking at their future burden and the other 5 dockworkers aside from his own men, Mongke knew he missed the Kyoshi warriors, or Kakashi or Kyuubi warriors? He Couldn't really remember.

* * *

here it is chapter 9, sorry the great delay, but I was all out of ideas for this chapter, I hope I can speed it up with the next one,

read and review


End file.
